Pin Your Wings
by thepaperfalcon
Summary: My friends had warned me about her, the stunning blonde with gorgeous baby blue eyes that engulf you without knowing it. I simply laughed at their warning and said, “It’s not going to happen to me.” I was partly right. SakuIno. AU. One-shot.


**Pin Your Wings: A Double Life Side Story**

_In this area of town, I've got a lot of friends. Gay, lesbian, straight, transsexual, bisexual, it doesn't matter. We all live in this community as one__ big "family" of sorts. However, the number of lesbian friends in this circle seems to dominate everything. Why? I really wouldn't know. Because I work for the local radio station as a DJ, I've got a little bit of fame here. Not much, but most of the people I meet are from the parties I get hired to play for. Occasionally, there are a couple of drunkards trying to chat, or even feel me up--it is a party after all-- but most of the time the partygoers are pretty decent people. It's a pretty interesting job as I get the chance to really observe the way we humans work, at least the ones around here. However, there are certain people in this neighbourhood you'd do best to avoid. _

_I am__ Haruno Sakura, and this is the story of how my life turned upside down because of one of these people. _

_My friends had warned me about her, the stunning blonde with gorgeous baby blue eyes that engulf you without knowing it. She was the Devil herself with the innocent exterior. Many of my friends had become victims. Really, I've seen it all: the crying, the thrashing, the hysterics, and the breakdowns--it's ugly. Myself, I've never cared too much about something as pointless as relationships and one-night-stands. I've got a great circle of friends, a blossoming career, and a great education. I'm all set aren't I? Since I never indulged myself in any of that I simply laughed at their warning and said, "It's not going to happen to me." I was __partly right. _

_Now, before we get on with the actual story here, I just want to make it clear that Hyuuga Hinata and I were simply childhood friends. __Really, she's always had a thing for her cousin and everyone knew it. Even poor Kiba figured he had no chance with her. Honestly, Hinata is like a little sister to me--I'm not into incest. I grew up with her and watched how she had started off as an innocent, carefree girl to a full-blown workaholic. And just a fun fact, her family hates me more than anything. They say I'm a bad influence since I'm seemed so laid-back all the time. Really, they have no idea how much time I waste worrying about their little girl. But now she's got someone else to worry about her after she won Neji's affection. _

_As for me, well I wish someone could've told me I have much, much more to worry about. _

* * *

It was a Saturday and the dusk was barely beginning to fade on this chilled summer morning. My phone went off at 4 AM while I was running around getting ready to do the paper route. I ran from the bathroom to the bedroom while stumbling over the jeans I was trying to put on my still wet body. "Hello?" I said, slipping the phone between my shoulder and cheek while I pulled on my pants and rummaged through my pile of clothes for a clean shirt. I let go of the phone for just a second while I threw on a plain white t-shirt and hurled the towel I had on my head across the room and onto a chair.

"Haruno Sakura is it?" said an unfamiliar voice.

I quickly slipped on the jacket I had found over my t-shirt and rushed over to the kitchen at the sound of the toaster's _ding!_ "Yeah, can I help you?" I replied as calm as I could as my eyes darted towards the microwave's digital clock.

"Clear your schedule for the evening, because I need your services as a disc jockey." I open my mouth to protest as I already had a job booked for the night, but before I could, the voice interrupted me with a curt "I'll pay you double as long as you get here today. It starts at seven. Is that alright?"

I sighed, seeing as I had no choice in this matter. "Of course," I said just a little coldly. She quickly gave me her address and hung up. I made a mental note to cancel the other show after I finish my errands.

I spent the morning buying groceries with my paper route money, then running around to pick up some rented equipment and picking up a friend's van that could fit it all. So basically, I spent the morning wheeling a trolley around everywhere as well as answering and making phone calls. But the sun was high and the sky was blue with wispy clouds hanging in the sky. I couldn't have felt more relaxed. It's been too long since we've had a day like this. So I figured something good just might happen to me today.

Since there was no parking space, I was forced to park a whole two blocks away. Parking the car in front of a bleak building, I got out and went around to the back of the van. Holding my sandwich between my teeth, I opened the trunk and found my hand cart sandwiched between pieces of equipment. As I was pulled it out, I heard a noise like a snapping branch. I cursed out loud, dropping lunch in the process. I took it out anyway to examine the damage and realised one of the wheels had broke off. What are the chances of that, eh? I placed it back in the trunk and sighed. I scratched my neck as I tried to figure out what to do next. I suppose in this case, I could only go and get the speakers myself.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to my right, in the direction of the grey building, and found two pairs of eyes staring at me. I jumped a little at the sight of how much they resembled each other. In a narrow alley between the grey building and the restaurant beside it, a girl was crouched by a shallow cardboard box, where a grey striped kitten resided. The girl held a can in one hand. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen with her sunny blonde hair held up with a clip and her eyes like two pools of spring water. They had an amused look in them when she smiled at me. The little kitten mewled, as if greeting me as well. I smiled back at them uneasily and glanced at my watch. I was already running low on time and forgot about the two momentarily as I ran towards my original destination. But her face was still imprinted in my mind, such beauty that it was impossible to forget.

Twenty minutes later, I managed to haul the speaker down the street even though the size of the two had obscured the path in front of me. The worst part was I had to be very careful because it would take me a _long_ time to be able to pay off this debt if I broke them. I had very nearly run into a few lampposts. Because I was so worried about breaking them, I paid no attention to how long I've been walking as long as I was going forward. But goddamn this was making me work up a sweat.

"Hey," a soft, angelic voice said from in front of me. I strained to see who had just spoken over the instruments.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to lock your car." I raised an eyebrow and turned myself slightly so I could see who had said that. To my surprise, it was the girl from earlier, standing by the open trunk of, what I now recognised, as my van. "Oh," I replied dumbly. I heard her giggle as I set my equipment down. She smiled at me again with the glow of a cherub.

"Thanks," I said with a sheepish grin. She handed me a pack of tissues, mouthing the words "no problem". I took it gratefully and took a scented sheet before handing it back to her. She tucked it back into her purse as I proceeded to wipe off the sweat.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked innocently, pointing at the pair of speakers. I shook my head and declined, uncertain if a delicate girl like her would like to do heavy lifting. We talked idly as I loaded my van. After making such a fool of myself in front of a girl like her, let me tell you, conversation didn't come easy. I was as nervous as hell. I don't know what it was it was with her, but the tone she used was so angelical, that it was making me slightly paranoid. There must be something about her that hinted even a bit of malice. Just to prove she's human. There can't possibly be anyone like this that existed in the world.

I glanced at my watch again and cursed in my head. I closed the trunk door and turned to face her. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yeah, sorry, I gotta go."

"Oh… I was hoping we could sit down somewhere since you…lost your lunch," she said with a small grin. I flinched inwardly. Pretty girl or a double pay job? What a dilemma. Too bad I'm running short on time-- I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. But work has always been top priority. Besides, there's something about this girl that bothers me too much. It's probably the fact that girls like her only come in two varieties: straight or straighter.

"No I need to get going. But thanks anyway, for everything, that is," I said with a small smile. "See you."

"I hope so," she replied with a wink. I felt my stomach do a full three-sixty. I could feel my face begin to heat up and quickly ducked into the driver's seat before she could see. I looked at her through the rear-view mirror one more time. My green eyes met blue. She smiled as she held my gaze, sending me into a trance for a second. I turned away and clumsily inserted my key into the ignition.

* * *

I quickly picked up the rest of the equipment and drove home for a small snack and to get some equipment I already owned. I got rid of my jeans and t-shirt and opt for a pair of lower-cut baggy jeans and a tube top, with a hooded sweatshirt to complete, not forgetting the accessories that went with that kind of outfit. It's always hottest under the lights so I took the liberty to tear the sleeves off my sweatshirt. Taking one last look at the clock, I went downstairs to the van and prepared for the drive towards the party. If I left now, I'd have time to look for the place.

The minute I entered the neighbourhood, I understood why she didn't hesitate to offer a double pay without knowing my standard fees. The houses on both sides were very extravagant. There was one with a forest of bamboo and a Chinese garden out in the front, including a small pond of koifish complete with the bridge. I _have_ been in these parts before, but never so far in. I suppose rich people like the silence. Well, I'm guessing it's more like they hire only the best. I suppose that means I hit the jackpot.

I found the house pretty easily-- it was the biggest on the block. It had a few bushes trimmed into the shape of dolphins by the massive gate, and a few other different designs guarding the ivy that ran up the white walls. Surprisingly, the gate was opened when I got there so I walked right in, my heart pounding at double speed. My first thought was, _Shit, I almost forgot I need to ask for help loading up one of the equipment…fucking trolley. _

I tentatively rang the doorbell, trying my best to keep my cool. I heard footsteps echoing through what must've been the foyer. Not three seconds later, the door opened. I opened my mouth to say something, but found myself staring at a pair of breasts. I looked up nervously and met her eyes. She laughed shortly and said, "Are you the DJ?"

"Y-yeah," I replied shakily. She must've been one of the tallest women I've ever met. She had sandy brown hair and a pair of enigmatic dark green eyes--gorgeous, but probably straight. "Uhm…if you don't mind, could you, uh…" I turned around to look at the van parked in front of the gates.

"What? You're expecting me to help you unload your equipment?" she asked coldly. Normally, I would bitch right back, but this woman intimidated me.

"S-sorry," I replied, trying to control the shakiness in my voice. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "I kind of…broke the trolley." I was wishing with all my heart that I wouldn't have to go as far as to beg. And lucky for me, a little bit of fortune was still on my side despite what happened with the other girl. She sighed but gave in, wordlessly going towards the van. I opened the trunk and stepped back.

"Is this how you treat your customers?" she said warily.

"Uhm, no, actually…most of the time, I have my trolley," I replied with a small sigh. I could feel the blood creeping up my face in embarrassment. Trying to suppress it, I pointed to the biggest set of speakers. I didn't want her to do more lifting than she had to. I'm not the type of person who would jeopardize a double pay for the sake of doing less work. "I just need your help moving these speakers." She glanced almost uncertainly at the truck, then at me, but nodded wordlessly.

Together, we lifted the pieces of equipment through the neatly trimmed lawn, through the foyer, and into the "dining room". Though you could hardly call it that, it was more like some sort of nightclub or bar. The ceiling was high with a shiny multi-coloured disco ball hanging down. Other assortments of lights dangled over the dance floor as well. The squared dance panels took up most of the space with lights surrounding it. At the furthest end was a small stage with power outlets behind as well as on it. The round, what seemed to be, glow-in-the-dark tables were scattered loosely around it, with dining booths set up by the walls. Along the far wall stretched a bar with a whole treasure trove of drinks on the racks. And there was a long line of bright blue modernised bar stools followed it.

As we made our way across the room, she cleared the path by kicking the tables and chairs aside. We placed the speakers on the stage and exited the room. She took a seat on a leather couch in the foyer while I headed back to the van. One by one, I carried everything else in. I piled everything on the platform and the area around it, before taking a seat on one of the speakers to take a breather.

"Nice work," a voice said from behind me. The woman, who introduced herself as Temari, handed me a glass of water, which I accepted without hesitation. But before I could thank her, the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, I thought it would be a bit strange for the partygoers to arrive. Besides, it was still light out. However, Temari headed towards the kitchen, so I assumed she got herself more hands to help out.

"Ah, T-Temari-san! Y-you're here e-early today," a familiar voice said from the back of the house. My ears perked as I tried to recall where I've heard it before.

"Well, someone's gotta take care of everything around here," Temari replied. I put down my glass on a nearby table and crept stealthily across the room. "Thanks for helping us again, Hinata."

"N-n-no problem, I d-didn't h-have anything e-else p-planned anyway."

My eyes widened. I almost literally jumped through the doorframe to greet my long time friend. "Hinata! I didn't expect to see you here!" I said with a grin. Running up to the girl, I pulled her into a hug before catching her in a headlock, ruffling her hair in the process. "Oh man, I haven't seen you in _ages_! Months! Years, even!"

"A-ah, S-sakura-san, p-please don't e-ex-exaggerate…"

"Oh, please, you haven't bothered to contact me in the longest time. But! Because I know you've been busy with work and all, I forgive you. But! You _did_ promise me last time that you'd take it easy, remember?" She stared back at me blankly. "Hinata, I don't believe Temari would have you work here through the entire year."

"Uh," Temari said with a slightly sheepish expression, "actually, my brother gave her the summer off. But I was the one who called her back for today."

I looked at Hinata critically. "See? You should've rejected this job, but I know you. Besides, I know what you've been up to lately. Even a machine would malfunction under this much pressure. And I'm sure Temari can cope with finding a new chef for this party," I paused to glance at the hostess, getting a critical look in reply. "C'mon let's go home."

"N-no I've a-already a-accepted the job, I can't b-back down on it. P-plus, I l-like being here," Hinata said with her voice trailing off near the end.

I looked at her with a raised brow and sighed. "Fine. Then you've left me no choice." Without another word, I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder, just as I used to do when we were kids. Of course, she was much smaller back then, and I was a lot taller than her back then too. Now she's almost equal to my size. Ignoring Temari's incredulous expression, I carried her through the room and across the foyer. Temari didn't oppose, so I simply assumed she was alright with it. It's either that, or she was getting ready to sock me in the face. Or she was just very amused.

I was about to exit through the front door when a dash of bright blonde caught my eye. My heart skipped a beat and, as if on cue, my body stopped moving. I stood rooted against my will as I watched her head bob along the gate as she walked. I prayed I was mistaken, that it wasn't who I thought it was. But as she waltzed in through the front gate, I realised the deities where all against me. It was the girl from before. Her eyes were staring out at the lawn and didn't notice anything for the moment. She walked up the pathway with a bounce to each step. She was brimming with happiness, with a bright grin on her lips.

"Temari your lawn seems much more…" she started to say. She trailed off as she turned to look at us. From the way she dropped her grin, I could tell she was as startled to see me as I was her. A long, uncomfortable silence stretched between us. I could feel the fire on my face that was burning hotter than the summer heat. Her still-water eyes were locked on mine, and as long as it was, I had no way of getting out of this.

"Uhm," she said, breaking the silence, "is Hinata being kidnapped?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably on my shoulder. "P-please p-put me down, S-sakura-san…" I slapped a hand on my face to try and hide the blush, but it made me feel even more awkward. I've never felt this embarrassed in my life. And not wanting this to get any worse than it had to I gave in a put her down. I turned around to face Temari and bowed, apologising as I did so. She merely smirked and herded us inside.

Once I took my place back at the stage again, I began hooking everything up. Temari and the other girl went around the room putting out tables and cleaning the place, which I thought was pretty pointless. The two were engaged in a very lively conversation telling from the excited expression on the girl's face. It was so cute I just couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, our eyes met at the same time and that got me focused on my own work fast.

So while I sat on the floor untangling and identifying cables, I was getting frustrated and just a bit bored. I was just getting a bit more into it when the blonde suddenly yelled, "No!" My head jerked in that direction instinctively. But the two didn't notice me watching as they continued their conversation. Temari was leaning against a table with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a smug grin playing on her face. The other girl on the hand was making erratic hand gestures that didn't make a lot of sense. Despite her crazed movements, I could see her desperately trying to get out of something while trying to talk as quietly as possible.

Out of nowhere, I sneezed.

Before I knew it, everything was set up and ready to go. The partygoers flooded in at least five at a time. The lights were working and the dance floor was lit to the rhythm of the music. The people were lively with the buzz of alcohol as well as whatever goes on at parties. A couple people, girls and guys, tried initiating conversation with me, but I simply led them away with a smile. I was used to this kind of stuff so, as annoying as it may be. But it made the surroundings just a bit warmer. The atmosphere was absolutely fantastic. Everyone was involved and there seemed to be no problems. That's the kind of party I love most. Pretty soon, I felt I had been dragged into the music as well. My body seemed to go at its own accord, rocking and toe-tapping to the rhythm of it. However, I did not lose myself enough to forget about the blonde beauty who sat by herself making idle conversation with the Temari, the bartender for the night, who was pretty damn busy herself. But she seemed a bit fed up with her as she spun lazily on her stool and not really drinking. Her eyes seemed glazed as she scanned the crowd every time she whirled around.

Temari must've said something weird, because next thing you know, she leapt of her chair. Squinting, I could make out a fallen glass of something on the counter. She got up, slipping through the crowd, headed back to the foyer. I simply shrugged despite the uneasy feeling that overwhelmed me. Unconsciously, I looked up at Temari, who was looking at me right back with a smirk. I was about to turn my attention away when I saw her weaving through the crowd.

"Hey," she said with a fox-like grin. I blinked at her and said nothing as I slipped my headphones around my neck. "Listen, I asked a friend of mine to make a little compilation for me especially for this party. And I think now would be a great time to play it, 'cept I left it in my room. So could you help me get it?"

"Why can't you get it? I can't just leave, you know."

"Well at this time of the night, the bar is always the busiest so I can't leave either. Besides, people are getting tired so just put on a slow song or something. It's usually this time of the night where everyone wants to get either hammered or laid." After a long exchange of the pros and cons of leaving either of our stations, I finally gave in. I suppose deep down I'd wanted to give in anyway. I mean… just to check on her… I guess.

But honestly, I felt set up.

I looked around in the many rooms of the second floor for that specific one containing the CD, or so she said. To be honest I really didn't know I was looking for. But I really wished she would've asked me to do it _before_ the party started. There are things in certain rooms that you just never wanna see. Ever. I apologised for must've been the billionth time for intruding when I finally gave up. With a slight irritation, I sighed heavily and started towards the staircase.

However, I didn't go far when a shrill shriek pierced through the entire estate. Just as I had expected, no one came out of their rooms to see what was going on, to engrossed in whatever the hell they were doing I assume. I ran towards the source of the cry and stopped in front of partially opened door. I cautiously pushed it aside just in time to see the blonde on the floor, half-naked and wrestling with a brunette. Well, she was wearing jeans, but was clad in only a bra from waist up. They both looked at me wide-eyed. I didn't know what to do and merely stood there until the brunette got up and ran so fast that I didn't even realised when my reflexes reacted. Next thing I knew, I was holding the girl with my arms hooked under hers and her back slumping into my chest. She squirmed so fervently, I could see her ears burn crimson with the effort. I thought I had driven her to a dead end and she would resign herself and apologise for whatever the hell she did.

But she caught me off guard and sunk her teeth into whatever she could reach, which in this case was my upper arm. For that single second I loosened my grip, she spun around and slugged me across the jaw. I cursed loudly as I bit myself from the sudden impact. In the next few seconds for me to regain my balance, she was gone. Faster than a bullet. The blonde gasped from somewhere in the room and padded in the direction the brunette had disappeared in.

I stood slack-jawed--literally--as I watched her retreating and half-naked back.

I took a seat on the floor against the wall opposite from the room the blonde had run out from so I could nurse my jaw. I would've sighed if it didn't hurt so much. I closed my eyes while I massaged my jaw, at the same time trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. In the distance, I could just make out the muffled yells. But unfortunately, I couldn't decipher it from where I sat.

The blonde reappeared a while later at the end of the hall with an angry scowl on her face, followed by a wary Temari. "Dammit, Ino, how do you always manage to get yourself involved in this kind of stuff," Temari said rubbing her temples. The blonde didn't reply. Something inside my brain clicked and I felt a sudden sense of danger as I tried to process the name in my head.

"What happened to Sakura?" Temari said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. My ears perked up even more at the sound of my name.

"What?" The blonde said, snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"Don't forget our bet."

"I'll pay you right now if that's what you're looking at."

"No way, you're gonna do this legitimately. I don't need your money…but _you_ need mine."

The blonde stopped. "That's not funny at all. I'm a photographer, not a twenty-five-cent hoe. And I _do_ make enough to eat despite how much I complain."

"So the only difference here is that you get money _off_ of twenty-five-cent hoes as a career. And don't lie, you're the one who complains non-stop about your rent."

"That's not true! Ugh, I wish I could slap you, Temari."

Temari chuckled. "Yet you know what the result would be. So just stay to the bet, alright? I just wanna see how this is gonna turn out."

The two were seemingly lost in their conversation until they stopped three metres or so away from me. Temari looked at me amusedly while the blonde merely glanced at me before retreating into the room. Temari excused herself while she went off to "look for a shirt". This, and the conversation, started arousing suspicions of what they were scheming. All I knew was that it had something to do with me--just blame it on intuition… or the fact that they _did_ mention my name.

I simply shrugged it off for now. I pushed myself up and dusted off my pants. I stood stiffly as I tried to move my jaw again. While I did, I found myself unconsciously staring at her door. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in there now. The thought of her sulking alone didn't sit well with me. But I tore my eyes away. I didn't want to get involved in any more trouble than I had to.

I turned and was just about to head back downstairs when the door in font of me creaked open. The blonde's head popped out from the back of the door. Her eyes darted from one side to another before focusing them on me. She motioned for me to go in. I simply stood there trying to decide what to do but she started getting impatient. She came out, still in her bra and jeans, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me inside.

I expected something to happen, but definitely not this.

As soon as I walked in she turned around and slammed the door shut beside my head. I looked at her in bewilderment. She was so close I could feel her breath on me. My heart was pounding at light-speed and my body went numb with anticipation. She dropped her hand and looked up at me before bringing it up to my jaw. Her fingertips lightly grazed the side of my jaw. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Does it still hurt?" She whispered as she continued her caresses. I shook my head almost mechanically. Swallowing thickly, I lifted an arm and gently grasped her wrist. But before I could pull it away, she pushed herself closer to me. Her breasts pressed against mine in a slight upwards motion as she propelled herself to completely close the space between us.

I found myself instinctively responding to the kiss in a way that made me weak in the knees. The feeling of our synchronised motions overwhelmed me. I could feel myself drawing closer into her--closer and closer, like a moth to a flame. Her perfume was intoxicating, even though it was barely noticeable before. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My own went out to her, desperately trying to pull her closer. With each fervent swipe of the tongue, I felt the fire inside me burn like it's never before.

No girl, no woman, and definitely no man have dragged me this close to oblivion. I wanted to fall in and never come back. I wanted to fall asleep in her blonde tresses, and swim in her blue eyes. I wanted to dive within her and stay there. It felt so dangerous, so exciting, and just so wrong. And it was. Ino…I was craving for more than I could ever handle.

Ino.

"_She's just this girl, y'know? I can't believe you haven't heard of her yet, Sakura-san. Yamanaka Ino…"_

" She is the most dangerous girl out there for all you girls who seek other girls…_ She must be the most gorgeous thing on this ugly planet..."_

" But she's got so much malice in her…_ "_

"_It's such a shame… "_

"She's just a heartbreaker who likes to make you believe she really loves you…_ "_

"_She probably gambles on how many hearts to steal in a night. I bet she could make a hell lot of money out of that..._

"God! You wouldn't understand if I just describe it to you--it's just so unbelievable. _She_ is unbelievable…"

"_Just a simple bag of tricks and a very hot one-night-stand…_ "

"Just don't fall for the love crap when it's with her, trust me it's too easy.

"_Hook, line, and sinker! Just face it, even I was nothing but a play toy"_

" _... _Well, she was a lot of fun… "

"_It's not like you care about this kinda stuff, right Sakura-san?_"

Right?

My eyes flew open. The sudden voices were teeming in my head. All those warnings I've heard about her consumed me all at once, it was almost unbearable. The weight of reality suddenly came down on me, extinguishing my flame I secretly missed so much. I hadn't even realised I had pushed her away until my mind unclouded. I looked at her. She stared back confusedly, her eyes half-lidded, and her lips still puckered and swollen. I smiled nervously and said, "Yamanaka-san."

She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Yamanaka-san," I repeated, shaking my head, "I never would have guessed it was you."

"W-wait, no, hold on. You've got this all wrong! I-I'm not…like that."

I eyed her curiously, staring down at her until she started to fidget. "Like what?"

"Well I mean, uh, I know. I know my reputation isn't exactly…great. You must think I'm just a…gold-digger or something. B-but I'm not! W-well sometimes I am… B-but no! Not like that! I mean, s-sometimes it's j-just… I just… I mean other people must have…. I mean…," she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were wide and bored into mine, desperately searching for the right thing to say. Her eyes flickered. She tore her gaze away from me and covered her face with a hand. Then spinning around, she cried, "I don't know, Sakura-san! There's just something about you that's so magnetic to me. I didn't _want_ to do anything but I couldn't resist. There's just _something_ there--something special I just can't... describe. I've seen you before. I see you around all the time--you're on the radio for god's sakes-- and when I saw you…I knew exactly who you were. And I've never wanted anyone so badly…"

I looked at her blankly. "How many people have been told the same thing before me, Yamanaka-san? I'm flattered but… you know. I've dealt with too many people with stories to tell. Especially stories starring you as the antagonist. And there are just too many people like you… I don't want to risk anything knowing the possible outcomes already," I said coldly. She looked at me, horrified and hurt. But I couldn't bring myself to take it back. I didn't care what her excuse was. I can't afford to be hurt again time after time.

After all, this was just a sick game of charades. And even one-night-stands can have attachments.

"No! Wait," she said quickly, grabbing my arm as I turned to leave. "But what if it _is worth it_? How can you already assume when you haven't even given me the chance?"

I said nothing.

She looked at me defiantly with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I always get what I want," she whispered with an innocent smile. "You'll understand me sooner or later. Just watch, Sakura-san, you're missing out something beautiful. I just know this is different. I've wanted you for so long… if there was anyone who can really love me…it has to be you."

Taking one last sceptical glance at her, I let myself through the door and never looked back.

But maybe I should've. If I did, maybe things would've been much different--much simpler. Even though what she said sounded rehearsed to my ears, I wanted nothing more than to believe it. Unfortunately, reason has always been one of my biggest downfalls. It's just not in my personality to rely on instinct. Maybe if I did, just a little bit more, I think I'd be much happier right now. But, hell, I didn't know. At least my instinct knew what was good for me. At least it knew how much I needed someone lately.

At least it knew what I wanted the most.

But reason understood how easy it was for me to get carried away. I never could grasp the concept of one-night-stands.

Then again, there were other things to consider. My career, for instance, is just slowly gaining a bit of momentum. And once it kicks off, and hopefully it does, I'll have to maintain a certain type of reputation. It's not hard to understand what a little scandal can do to a person. Bad publicity was the last thing I needed. It must be the worst way to lose everything I've worked so hard for. And then there's school. There were just so much I wanted to do, there's no time for something as pointless, time-consuming, and expensive as relationships. Music was everything to me. I live and breathe for music. There wasn't anything in the world more important to me than the scratches of sheet music and the melodious flow of erupting notes.

That much I knew was true.

I think.

* * *

After I finished my paper route that morning, I slipped the key into the lock and was about to turn it when a loud ringing suddenly sounded from inside my apartment. I sighed and quickly let myself in before grabbing the phone. I slipped the phone between my neck and shoulder and mumbled a nonchalant greeting while I put my bag down and traversed through the kitchen in search of breakfast.

"Hey, Sakura! Listen, hun, I've got a favour." I sighed inwardly at the voice of my boss at the radio station.

"Does this involve seeing Sasori's grandmother?"

A pause. "Of course not. What gave you that idea, silly?"

"Well, as long as I don't have to kiss you again."

"Oh _no_, love, of course not! Trust me, sugar, that was a once in a lifetime chance. Anyway, this thing I need you for is absolutely _fabulous_. It's great, hun, really it is. Nothing embarrassing, I _swear_. It's a charity event thing. It's a _great_ opportunity for you! Well, I was supposed to be there-- but oh! You know how he _is_!--so _please_ just fill in for me this once alright, sweetie? 2 o'clock _sharp, _'kay?Thank you, hun, _love_ ya, bye!"

I looked down a receiver and sighed. Well that's Deidara-san for you. I get along well enough with him-- it's just this kind of stuff that pisses me off. He didn't even give me the address so I'll have to look _that_ up later. His boyfriend, Sasori, owns the station. I suppose that's how they met. But because of that, I can't refuse. I didn't get along with Sasori that well and let's just say he'd do nothing less than take my head if I upset his oh-so _sensitive_ boyfriend.

Thankfully, I had nothing planned for the day--much to my own surprise--so I took my time in finding the address for the event. However, it wasn't as easy as I had hoped since reaching Deidara-san now was almost impossible. So after much shuffling, running, cursing, and phone calls, I finally got it.

On my dinky red Vespa, it took a good twenty minutes to reach the location of the event. Though it wasn't the fastest means of transportation, it made weaving through the lunch break traffic a lot easier. It turned out to be a shopping centre at close to the station. But even though it was a pretty small event, there was a television crew parked by the main entrance with a handful of reporters and/or photographers scattered sparsely around it for a few local papers. A shaggy-haired co-worker ran up to me the moment I got off the scooter. He ushered me inside quickly, murmuring about how late we were (or I was).

The small audience was murmuring with some level of excitement. The onlookers were walking around casting curious glances at the set up stage. As I made my way over around the little congregation, I greeted a good number of people that I knew or haven't seen in a long time. The usher seated me by the other VIPs for this event. I smiled at the audience, appearing as enthusiastic as I could. I scanned the crowd briefly and jumped with a start when I found a familiar face that matched my expression. She lowered the camera in her hand and gaped at me, her cheeks tainted a rosette pink.

Overall, the event was pretty successful. The crowd had really started accumulating once the show started. I actually enjoyed myself, and judging from the looks of the audiences, I had done my part pretty well. It took every effort to ignore the cameras, especially hers, and progress as I usually do in the studios. Once it was all over, I was ready to escape back home to a day of relaxing and lazing.

Unfortunately, things just never go my way. I had almost reached my Vespa in the parking lot when someone suddenly came from behind and grabbed my arm. I looked over and blinked, finding myself suddenly speechless at the sight of the smaller blonde. Ino looked at me with a small smile, one which I tried to return but found myself panicking instead.

"H-hello," I said uneasily.

"Sakura-san," she replied energetically, "do you think I could get a picture of you for the article?"

"Uh, maybe next time."

"Okay," she said shortly. I stared at her in disbelief. Not that I wanted the picture, but I didn't expect her to give up that easily. I shrugged it off and was about to leave when I realised she still hadn't let go of my sleeve. I cleared my throat and nodded at her hand. She stared at me intently, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, excuse m--," I started, feeling more than a little awkward.

"Sakura-san," she interrupted me suddenly, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

I gaped at her.

"Please?"

"Uh--"

"Okay! Here's my address and number." She quickly shoved a piece of paper into my hand and curled my fingers around it. But she kept her hold on my hand and looked up at me with a wide grin. It was so cute I couldn't do anything but stare dumbly at her.

When I came to my senses, I frowned. I opened my mouth to protest but she reached up and caught the words with her own. Then just as suddenly she pulled away and ran off, which left me staring at the sheet of paper with a stupid look on my face. I looked up to see a few startled observers and quickly made my way to the Vespa before things got any worse for me.

I rode home with my mind blank. It was almost as if my soul was hovering above me, not inside me, as I manoeuvred the scooter mechanically but vigilantly. Once I sat down in my living room couch, sheet of paper in hand, my mind finally managed to secure its grasp on reality again. My brow furrowed as I stared at the ghastly sheet of paper. I felt like ramming my head into a wall. At least then, I'd have an excuse not to show up. Even with that said, however, I can still hear that nasty subconscious urging me on.

… _If there was anyone who can really love me…it has to be you. _

How could she have been so sure? I was the one who pushed her away, after all. She _must_ have been lying. But how can anyone be so good at it? I'm just a dumbass for falling for her lies.

The rest of the day passed by--nothing more than a slow-motion blur. I spent the afternoon reading a novel I've been meaning to read for a while now, but found it difficult to concentrate on the blended black ink of the text. After that, I couldn't even remember what it was I did.

Before I knew it I was on the bustling streets again, staring out at the world blankly on my Vespa. It was as if my brain shut off and someone flipped me on automatic. But I knew exactly where I was heading and I was dreading each moment that flew past me. Despite how much I wrestled with myself though, half of me longed to be able to touch her soft body again, and the other half wanted to turn around and spend the night relaxing at home. Alone.

But I was here already. _You know you _could_ still turn back, _I told myself, _the elevator's right there_. I squeezed my eyes shut and was about to give in and head home, but instead I found arm reaching up for the doorbell. I stared at it as it inched towards the button apprehensively. I withdrew it quickly before lecturing myself on the concept of "think before you act". As I stood there berating myself, the door from across the hall suddenly unlocked from the inside, disrupting the peace and causing me to jump. And elderly man with a bag of trash in hand stepped out and eyed me curiously. I smiled at him nervously. He chuckled, shook his head, and said more to himself than me, "Another lamb for the slaughter, eh?"

I stared confusedly at him but didn't have time to dwell on it as the sound of chains coming undone sounded from behind me. The door flew open, revealing a slightly distressed Ino with a scrunched up envelope in her hand. She gaped at me for a second before running after the old man.

"Mr. Landlord!" she called.

"Oh hello, Ino-chan," he replies amusedly. "Finally have the rent this time?"

"Uh," she handed him the envelope with a sheepish grin, "not quite but I've got most of it."

He sighed. "Well, you know what will happen if you don't get it in soon. I've done all the favours I possibly can for you, but my wife will have my head if I cut you any more slack."

"I know, Mr. Landlord."

"Oh and Ino?" He said with a mischievous smile. "Please don't make me answer to any more complaints tonight." Ino flushed a rosy pink that extended to the tips of her ears but didn't reply as she ushered me inside.

I realised then that she didn't change from the outfit she wore earlier today. At least she wasn't wearing anything revealing or skimpy. But does that mean this was just a simple get-together as friends? That was the one hopeful thought I clung to, ignoring its pros and cons entirely.

She directed me towards the plush looking sofa and told me to make myself comfortable while she finished making dinner. Feeling very awkward and just a tad afraid, I scanned the room apprehensively. The first thing that came to my attention was the fact that she did not own a dining table of any sort. Not even one of those cheap foldable ones. I bit my lower lip, trying to dismiss this issue and continue observing the cozy little apartment. It was a perfect for someone living on their own with a single bedroom and what must've been the bathroom hidden within the walls, as well as another door adjacent to it. The possibilities of what may be beyond that door scared me. I was paranoid, yes, but can I be blamed? Other than that, the house was rather plainly furnished. There were paintings, but mostly photographs, everywhere. Some of them, from what I could see, were still-life, and others were very random things. But most of them were women. They ranged from pretty little girls to middle-aged women who looked much older than they probably were. The majority fit between the ages of eighteen to thirty. There were a few males here and there, but not many.

"Did she take all these?" I wondered out loud. "Maybe I should be afraid of her…"

A light laughter rang beside me as she threw herself onto the seat next to me. "Maybe. But aren't you already?"

I jumped a little at the sound of her voice beside me. Glancing over at her, wondering how I should respond to that when I didn't know the answer myself.

"Well…," she continued, "if you weren't then you probably wouldn't have bolted like that last time."

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay, I understand. My reputation isn't that great. Honestly speaking, though, you did the right thing." She averted her eyes, finding the shiny floorboards much more interesting and continued in a barely audible voice, "I would never have forgiven myself if I…if you hadn't…stopped and we…you know. B-but most of what I said was true! R-really!" She turned around suddenly, staring at me with pleading eyes that made me shift uncomfortably. "I…I think you should know that…that night…" Ino turned away again, her features twisting in various different expressions as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I-I'm trying to be honest. I want to tell you this, b-but I don't want you to run out again. I… uh… n-never mind."

I blinked. "Are you sure? It concerns me doesn't it?"

"N-no it's not important!"

"Tell me."

"Uh, well, I just wanted you to know how happy I am that you came. I've admired you for a long time…s-since you started doing things for the station. A-and I've seen you a lot in parties b-but…yeah."

"Really?" I said rhetorically, watching in amusement as the blood drained to her ears. I wasn't buying it, but I decided to drop the subject since I probably didn't want to know anyway.

The night was spent with a surprising amount of leisure in the atmosphere and I had even begun to enjoy myself, the paranoia slowly slipping away. We talked about very random topics that were mostly fuelled by Ino's need for conversation. But despite not being able to keep up with her, it was fun. I got to know her a little better. Well, at least I got to know some of her likes and dislikes, as well as the fact that she could rant forever about them if she was passionate enough.

At one point, I excused myself for the bathroom. She nodded and told me she'd go get more wine. Inwardly I wondered whether or not that was a good idea. Who knew what people like her did when they were drunk. If it was anything…inappropriate I honestly don't know if I have it in myself to resist her. No, I'm not being wishful, I'm merely being realistic.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I couldn't see the blonde anywhere. I took a quick peek into her bedroom, but one quick glance told me it was completely void of anything but a wide variety of photography equipment, a bed, and a shiny silver Mac. And since everything in the living room and kitchen were set out in plain view, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was either outside or past the door beside me. Acting against my more rational conscience, I put a hand on the knob and gently eased it open, peering through the crack I made. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust as, to my surprise, the room was pitched black. _A darkroom? _I thought in alarm. When my eyes finally focused, I caught a glimpse of Ino, partially covered by boxes piled on top of one another. A somewhat ominous red light engulfed her while she worked on something with her back to me. Before I realised what I was doing, my feet had already begun shuffling across the linoleum floors. I noticed a line of photographs, clipped on by wooden clothespins, stretching across three fourths of the room's perimeter. I squinted at the closest picture to me and realised it was already fully developed and professionally taken. It showed a grinning Temari and two other men with her matching deep green eyes. Many of the ones close to her were just photos and negatives of random people and things.

It dawned on me that it was _that_ kind of darkroom. The photography kind. Yeah. I knew that. I mean, who would go through the trouble to make that _other_ kind. Even if it's Ino…

I leaned over a cardboard box as I squinted to see a picture above Ino's head. I could've sworn I knew the girl in the picture. At least she looked very familiar. In an effort to get a closer look, I pushed forward with my hands on the edge of the box. Oblivious to what my hands were doing, I pushed the box closer and closer. It eventually slipped. As it teetered on the edge of the other box precariously, I caught on to it just when it when it was about to collapse, rattling its contents loudly. I made a noise and put the box back to place before ducking under it. I watched Ino as she turned around with a curious look on her face from my position on the floor. She turned about one-eighty degrees before turning her attention back to her work.

I sighed in relief.

"I know you're there, Sakura-san." The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Standing up with a sheepish smile, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Uhm, hi." When she didn't reply nor turn around, I spoke again. "I was wondering, uh, about that picture."

She looked up at it and held it between her fingertips for a minute. I stared at her silhouette, the only thing visible being her face and hand thanks to the red light.

"This one?" she asked. I nodded, tentatively taking a few steps forward. "You do know who this is right?"

"Well it was hard to see from my spot back there…but she kind of…reminds me of…," I trailed off, sudden realisation hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

"You?"

"Er, yeah."

"Well, I don't want you running out of here, but if you want you can take a look."

I scooted closer to her and peered up at it. She placed a hand on my forearm, as if to make sure I don't run away. But I should've run. I don't know what compelled me to _not_ leave right that instant. Why did she remind me of me? Because she _is_ me. I fidgeted nervously as I stared the unmoving version of myself, a microphone in hand, during the event earlier today. Looking over at the other photos, I saw that each one hanging on that line were all pictures of me this afternoon. There were about twenty in total not including the ones she was still developing.

"Uhm, were you supposed to take this many? …of me I mean," I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah, I'll probably use two or three. I have pictures of the other VIPs there as well, of course."

"Oh. Then what are you going to do with all the extras?"

"Keep them of course," she replied with a grin.

"Ah."

"I-I swear this isn't what you think."

"And what do I think?" I asked with a small smile, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh jeez, talk about déjà vu. Well maybe something along the lines of, 'Oh god this girl is a psychotic, obsessive stalker and I can't believe I'm in her territory. What if she eats me? Or takes advantage of me' and whatnot," She grumbled.

I blinked, suddenly feeling like a dork. "Uh, well…you see…," I started, trying to think of something intelligent to say. Or rather, trying to cover up the fact that she was absolutely right.

"Yeah well, I'm not. It's best to take multiple shots of something so you have more choices to choose from. The ones I don't like I'll throw away, but I like to keep some. That's why you see the mess of pictures around the living room."

"Oh. So that means you have twenty shots of everyone… right?" I drawled.

"Er, y-yeah," she said, clearly embarrassed. She flushed, her ears burning so red it practically glowed in the dark.

Trying to loosen up the tension, I quickly inquired her about photography stuff since it seemed to be her forte. Her embarrassed self transformed in all of two seconds when she began explaining, beaming with the enthusiasm I've seen in myself when I talk about music. She led me to the boxes and sheepishly explained how they were mostly empty except for some old equipment as well as stuff she hadn't bothered to unpack when she moved here.

After showing me some stuff, Ino led me back out to the living room by the hand as she continued talking about showing me some of her work. I blinked, trying to focus on the words coming out of her mouth instead of the feel of her smaller hand in mine. I moved along bemusedly, simply following along.

"…Kura-san? Sakura-san?" I looked up into Ino's wide eyes that resembled cloudless blue skies.

She waved her hand in my face with her free hand, instantly snapping me out of my daze. "Oh! S-sorry."

She stared at me intently, concern written all over her face. "Am I boring you?"

"No, no, of course not!" I smiled. "I know how you feel when you talk about something you love so much. Besides, I was just thinking, that's all."

She grinned slyly, securely tying the knot in my stomach. "Uh, well…" I let my eyes stray to our still interlinked hands. Ino raised an eyebrow, following my eyes confusedly.

"You've…never held a girls hand before?" she asked incredulously.

"No, no. It's just…been a long time."

"Don't you have friends who do this kind of stuff? ...Or a _boyfriend_?" she said, biting the last word.

"No, I barely have time for friends, much less a lover."

"Oh that's a shame. Then that would mean…" she paused, her lips curling into a fox-like grin; I didn't like where this was going at all, "you haven't gotten laid in a long time."

I gaped at her boldness. Feeling all the blood drain to my face, I averted my eyes from hers.

"Are you perhaps…slightly frustrated?" she said with a smirk, taking a step towards me.

"So… you were going to show me something?" I tried with a nervous laugh. She took another step towards me, her arm reaching out to close the door. I hadn't even noticed until that moment that I had been led to her room. She released my hand and placed both of her own on either side of my waist. She took another step forward--my heart worked triple time as I felt her breath on my ear.

"I could, but would you be able to resist me if I said I'll show you something else instead?" she whispered huskily, nipping my ear. I shivered, rooted on the spot, and unsure what to do. I could only pray to any unoccupied deity in heaven to have mercy on me.

"Well?" she said, smirking into my neck. She knew the answer to that, I could tell. Yet she pushed me like I had pushed her so many times before. I swallowed thickly and took a step back, only to collide into the closed door. She reached over and locked it before turning her attention back to me.

"I'm still waiting." She fiddled with the buttons on my polo, pinning me down with her gaze with the tips of our noses barely touching.

"Uh…see me… uhm…carrot…cake?" I squeaked incoherently.

She giggled. "Saku-chan, you're adorable," she teased before kissing my lips gingerly. I responded in kind, but it wasn't long before the heat escalated.

What ensued was a flurry of movement and sloppy undressing, both of us trying to get our hands on the other. Somewhere along the way, we found the bed. What happened that night was…magical to say the least. She may be right about me being just slightly frustrated, but I couldn't recall a time where if felt _this_ good. It was so hungry, yet it was passionate at the same time. It was a paradox. I couldn't even begin to fathom how it felt. It was so many feelings poured into that one night. It was bliss to the point where coherent and rational thought slipped away.

It was the morning after that made me realise just what transpired the night be for. I had dug my own grave and was heading straight to hell.

I woke with the sun's rays streaked across my eyes. At first, I didn't remember where I was. And I didn't try to either. I simply sunk deeper into the pillow and snuggled closer to the source of heat beside me. Heat? My eyes flew open. I felt my breath hitch in my throat at the sight of the sleeping blonde beauty in my arms. She looked so peaceful and angelic. it was hard to remember who she was. I should've left last night if I was to ever escape her, but a tugging at my heart told me I did the right thing in staying. But as I observed her face it quickly dawned on me that this could've been nothing more than a one-night-stand. Even though I had allegedly tried my hardest to resist her, I had become a victim.

Pushing back my thoughts, I gently pried her arm off of me. I knew that if I left now I would still have a chance of not getting too attached to her. But to my dismay and frustration, she tightened her grip on my and snuggled closer. I didn't want to wake her but something told me she wasn't asleep anyhow.

"Ino-san, wale up," I said softly as I tried to pry her arm off me a second time.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" she murmured into my chest.

I sighed, trying to dismiss the fact that we were both still very naked and her slightly smaller body was pressed up right against my own. "I can't stay here forever, you know."

"Why not?"

"I have work," I replied, trying to keep my patience in check as I tried for the third time.

"But if I let you go now, I'll never see you again will I?" I didn't say anything. "And even though I gave you my number, you're never going to call me will you? Because this is no more than a one time fling, right?" She sighed heavily and released her grip on me before turning around to face the window instead.

"You can see yourself out the door," she mumbled. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Words would only worsen the situation.

So with a heavy heart, I did what I was told.

* * *

After that day, I thought I would be free from any burden of romance. However I was so plainly wrong that I asked myself what compelled me to even think that could be the case. But it's been nearly a week and the blonde was still plaguing my mind. I had caught a few glimpses of her a couple times at a party. I pretended I didn't notice. But when our eyes met once, it was more than a little difficult letting go. The girl beside me, who had been requesting a song, waved a hand in front of my face, bring my attention back on Earth with a slight blush accompanying it. She asked me with a smirk whether or not I had fallen for the "She-Wolf", as she so kindly put it. I simply shrugged and changed the topic. But she wouldn't stray and told me how lucky I was to be still getting a second glance.

The truth was I didn't know if I had fallen or not. The very idea of that scared me more than anything. And for it to be Ino of all people was downright terrifying. I told myself as strictly as I could that I didn't want to get involved with her. But my heart was protesting and refused to be swayed by such a flimsy assertion.

But eventually, I got myself to think rationally. _If_ I was falling for her, that is _if_ I was, what are the chances of my feelings being returned? I didn't want another one-sided relationship. The last time that happened, he told me he was gay, which led to the lesbianism that soon followed. I don't have any more options! I didn't want to be the one confessing again.

Another week passed and I was going insane. The feeling of her body against mine refused to leave me.

So after a very long argument with myself, I eventually found myself at her apartment door. I was ready to take this chance when I had left my own apartment. But that was then and this was now. I paced outside her apartment door, trying to refuel my courage.

"You again?" a voice said from behind me. I looked over to see the old man from last time, an elderly woman on his arm. I smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Oh? You've been here before?" the woman said with a raised brow as the old man unlocked the door. She eyed me up and down. I silently wondered if the bandana was too much. Unconsciously, I hid my mouth behind the fabric the woman looked at me.

"Funny, you don't seem her type. But not many try for a second time. You be careful now, sweetie. Well, you seem different from the others." She smiled. "And do me a favour and bug her about her rent."

The elderly couple slipped into their own apartment, whispering things to each other.

I turned around and faced the door, suddenly feeling very small and very dazed. Let's just get it over with, I told myself. If she rejects you at least you can move on and come to love life again. Someday.

I knocked as gently as I could, praying she wouldn't be home. But just as I was about to walk away, I heard muffling on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door flung open. I stiffened at the sight of Ino's messy attire, her features worn out. I couldn't help but notice the sloppily buttoned dress shirt with its collar flipped inside out.

"For god's sakes, Karin, what is _wrong_ with you!" the blonde yelled into her apartment, holding the door but not noticing me with her hand on her hip.

I opened my mouth to say something when a female voice sounded from the living room. "I was merely acting on the assumption that you wanted this too. C'mon, Ino, I expected a lot more from you according to all the positive rumours about how great you were."

Ino didn't reply and turned to face me. Her blue eyes met mine in an icy glare. I blinked, slightly taken aback by the intensity of it. "What the fuck do you--S-Sakura-san?" Her glare immediately softened.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked sheepishly.

"I…uh…" I took a quick peek into her living room. I felt my heart shatter at the sight of a fiery redhead, sitting on her couch with her arms crossed and her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her face was contorted in an angry scowl, a cigarette hanging precariously on her lower lip. But what got me most was the fact that she was wearing only a bra and faded grey jeans. I recognised her as the hostess of the party where I had last seen Ino.

"I seem to be interrupting something," I murmured, withdrawing my head.

"N-no, it's fine, don't worry about it. She's just…here."

She ushered me outside, ignoring the daggers directed at me. She pulled the door close behind her and looked up at me with something in her eyes I've never seen before.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said, breaking the tense silence.

I shook my head. "I never thought you would need to," I replied coldly, the jealous monster involuntarily taking over me.

"L-look it's not…what you think," she paused as if to think over her words carefully. "I mean, there's nothing between us, me and Karin that is…"

I offered her a bitter smile. "Why are you explaining this to me? Don't worry I understand. Like you said, it was a one-time thing. So don't trouble yourself over me." I averted her eyes and started towards the elevator.

"Really," I whispered to myself, "you don't have to explain."

* * *

I screwed up, I know that. I let my emotions control me and acted upon them instead of handling it maturely like I should have. Hell, what even made me _consider_ going up there to confront her. What made me think I was any different? I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice to be special. Maybe if I had more imagination I'd be more content with this one-sided affair. Or maybe if I was more mature and able, at least then I'd be able to move on.

But now that I knew she wasn't interested anymore, I believed the feelings would fade faster. Maybe soon, I'll start noticing other girls again. They say time heals all wounds, and I wholly believed that. Besides, what choice would I have?

A month passed, and instead of feeling sorry for myself all the time, I maintained an even busier schedule that the one before. Deidara told me if I kept it up, I'd be looking at a promotion to a more popular station. I had even written a couple songs on my free time and played a couple at some parties where I wasn't playing DJ. Some people say I had potential and would eventually end up somewhere, but who knows. Other people were kind enough to give me a few pointers. So maybe if I polished my skills enough, I'd eventually get some gigs. That's what I was looking forward to.

On some very rare occasions where I wasn't sleeping in the day, I managed to meet up with some old friends. Friends who haven't given up trying to keep in touch that is. Twice, I've even managed to have lunch with Hinata, where we would catch up on all the things we missed and promised to relive some of the old times I missed so much.

I was almost convinced the blonde was out of my life. Almost. But that was a lie, and I knew it. Every time I close my eyes, I could picture her with her sparkling blue eyes that were so full of life and her pink lips that fit my own like pieces of a puzzle. I longed to taste them again, and it was the fact that I still hadn't given up hope that bothered me the most.

But it was on this night that everything made a very dramatic turn.

It was nearing seven in the evening--with the rain pouring hard outside like it had been all day. I was in the process of tuning my piano long after I had proven that authentic sounds work the best for my latest piece. I hadn't touched it since I saved up enough money and bought the synthesizer I usually use now. But with the way this was going, I was afraid I'd end up using the synthesizer instead. It's either that, or I hire someone to tune the damn thing for me.

Suddenly, the door bell chimed. It wasn't often that I had company, so I had no idea who to expect. I placed the lever on the bench and dusted my hands on my pants before heading towards the door.

When I opened the door, I was glad I had put down the lever beforehand, or I might've dropped it on my foot. There on the little mat outside my door, stood Ino. She was absolutely drenched from head to toe. In her hands, she held a brown box, punctured with pencil-made holes, and oddly enough, an umbrella. The box itself was dry save the smudges she made with her hands. I gaped at her downcast eyes, unsure of what to do. She slowly held out the box, being extra careful not to rattle its contents. But she still refused to meet my eyes.

I sighed and pulled her inside, careful to avoid knocking over my drum set. She clutched the box close to her chest as I moved all the sheet music and such to one side of the couch. I sat her down and quickly went over and pulled the towel I had discarded earlier after my shower off the piano bench, nearly tripping over the box of tools. I gingerly eased out the box from her fingertips and draped the towel over her head. And at the same time wondering what on Earth compelled her to come all the way to my apartment to give me a box, all the while destroying the appearance I knew she treasured so much.

"M-my car…was c-caught in a minor accident…on the way here," she said almost inaudibly, as if reading my thoughts.

I leaned in and gently brushed her hair to the side, revealing an untreated bleeding wound. I could feel something tugging at my heart, harder than before, at the sight of her in such a state.

She brushed my hand away and simply pushed the box in my hand toward me.

I nodded and gently peeled back one of the flaps, revealing a mass of grey fur. I pulled back the other three flaps and my heart stopped at the sight of the kitten I had seen on the first day I met Ino, now much bigger than I remembered. I looked at the blonde, but she simply hid behind my towel. Turning back to the kitten, I noticed a little trinket hanging from her neck. She mewled softly as I gently took it off her. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. Glancing at Ino again, I opened it. A tiny piece of paper fell out. I marvelled at the size of it for a second before unfolding its countless folds.

_My wings are pinned._

_Listen to me one last time._

"U-uhm, I t-tried p-poetry… but it was…never my forte…so uh," Ino's said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. She sighed, pulling my towel onto her lap. Then taking a deep breath, she started, "I know there have been a lot of misunderstandings because of my reputation around here. And on the first night, you did the right thing in pushing me away. And please, before you say anything or kick me out of something, just listen to what I have to say." When I nodded, she continued, "I had never _really_ noticed you until Temari's thing. I knew who you were, I just never thought much about it. But when I saw you at your van, there was something about you that sparked off. And when I saw you again at the party, with Hinata on your shoulder, there was something inside me that made me want to get to know you. At first I took it to be lust.

"When Temari noticed, she offered me a bet of fifty dollars if I could get you in bed that night. Something in me stirred when she proposed it. I immediately tried to decline, but I had already accepted before she even told me what the bet was. What I said were things I thought I didn't mean. I figured it was just a way of luring you in. But a nagging feeling inside me told me otherwise. After the first night, I knew I had fucked up, so when I saw you at the event, I tried to make amends the first moment I got. But I was never good at that kind of stuff, so I didn't think you'd showed up after the way I had handled it.

"That second night was meant to be a friendly gesture in hopes you'd forgive me for what I did. What happened was…not according to plan. When you gave me that opportunity, I couldn't resist myself. Normally I would be able to do that. But with you, nothing was the way it was suppose to be. That night…was the first time anyone made me feel so beautiful. It made me feel more than the lecherous wolf they call me. I suppose it's in my personality to be with somebody. So many times I believed I was in love, but when I got hurt for that, I figured I was just over thinking things. So I kept to having detachable relationships. It's w-weird but… nobody's ever hurt me the way you did, yet I just… I don't know.

"Since that night with you, I couldn't do it with anyone else. I tried to rediscover my ways with Karin. You saw part of how that went. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let someone touch me knowing they were only after their own pleasure. I knew she wouldn't make me feel the same way you made me feel. But the simply act of undressing her made me want to run off into your arms. And when you suddenly showed up, I was happy, but I soon realised how bad the timing was. After that, I truly believed I had lost you forever. I never touched another girl since, and the lack of love was driving me insane. Eventually, I called nearly everyone I knew and finally got your address. I knew if I didn't do something now, I might do something stupid. And when I ran into the kitty on my way here, I could've cried at the sight of her bright blue eyes in the rain.

"S-Sakura-san… Please believe me when I say I don't want you to run away from me anymore."

I didn't respond immediately as I tried to digest her story. Inside, it felt like I've always known but have always refused to believe. Placing the kitten and the box on the coffee table, I reached over and grabbed her hand. She didn't look at me still. I pulled her, almost onto my lap, into a deep embrace. I savoured the feel of her body so close to mine. I could feel her shaking with quiet sobs as I wrapped my arms around her wet clothes.

"Sakura-san… I'm tired…," she said suddenly. "But I think I…"

She fell limp before she could finish her sentence. I panicked, nearly dropping her. But my mind eased as I heard her breathing even out with her body moving ever so slightly as she slept, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I simply stared her for what seemed like forever before I pinched myself for a quick reality check. After finally confirming that I was not, in fact, dreaming it all up, I could've jumped through the building in a strange happiness I've never experienced before.

Reluctantly, I eased her onto the couch. I grabbed my blanket in my room, spilling everything I had on it onto the floor, and tucked her in as carefully as I could. The kitten peered up from her box and mewled softly, I looked at her sternly with a finger to my mouth. She stared at me with a slightly guilty look but did not mew again. With a smile, I picked her up and placed her on the couch by Ino's legs. She purred happily and immediately settled down into a ball.

I took this time to take a quick look in the fridge. Realising it was practically empty, I ran down to the convenience store a block away as fast as I could and did the fastest grocery shopping I have ever done in my life. I was very careful not to forget the cat goods I needed as well. When I got back to my apartment, I was relieved to find her still sleeping.

Wasting no time, I got to work preparing dinner--the first time I had done so for a long time. I was even a bit nervous on how it would turn out.

An hour later, I was setting down the plates when I heard her stir. I walked over and kneeled down beside her head. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. I reached out and tucked a few stray strands of pale blonde hair behind her ear. She shifted slightly with a small smile on her face. Unable to control myself, I reached over and planted a small kiss on her slightly parted lips. Her eyes slowly opened before she suddenly sat up, clutching her head at the pain that followed after.

"You really shouldn't do something so abrupt with a headache like that," I said gingerly with a smile.

"S-Sakura-san!" she exclaimed, "w-what are you doing here?"

I frowned. "I live here."

A range of emotions washed over her before she threw her hands around me. The kitten jumped off the couch and hid under the piano, watching us intently with her piercing eyes.

"So how 'bout some food? You look like you can use a bit," I said with a small smile. Her pale lips returned the gesture, slowly unknotting something inside me. She nodded very slightly.

I retreated into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She accepted it with a grateful half-hearted grin, but didn't say anything. Before setting out the promised food, however, I retrieved a roll of bandages from the bathroom, slightly irritated that it was the only thing remotely helpful that I owned. Going into my bedroom, I shuffled around and managed to find a clean handkerchief in my closet. Wetting it, I made my way back to the blonde.

She looked up at me from her glass with a questioning glance.

I looked at the roll of bandages that seemed thoroughly moth-eaten. I flinched at the sight and feel of it and quickly tossed it in the garbage container beside me.

"Look, uh, it just bothers me that you're bleeding like that," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I can barely feel it," she replied almost inaudibly.

"Just let me clean it, alright? It's kind of unnerving seeing you hurt like this."

"Is it now?" she said with a challenging frown. "Why?"

Nervously fidgeting with the handkerchief, I replied, "W-well, I mean, I just don't like seeing…people g-getting hurt."

Her brow furrowed and her frown deepened. I readied myself as she opened her mouth as if to yell at me. Changing her mind, she closed it again, followed by a heavy sigh.

"I see."

I blinked, flinching inwardly when she didn't say any more. She averted her eyes, finding the glass of water more interesting than I was.

"Ino…"

"Tell me, Sakura," she started quietly, turning to look at me. "What do you think of me now that I've thrown my heart at your feet? I can't accept your hospitality thinking it's a simple act of friendliness. Just because I was stupid enough to do all…this, doesn't mean you have to be so stupid as to play along. Just forget about me and give me an honest answer. Maybe then I'd be able to sleep tonight."

I chewed my lip nervously thinking of a good response. "How about dinner first?" I said, trying to by myself some time to think it over.

She shook her head. "I don't want you dodging this bullet. Just…please…"

"Alright," I sighed. "You want to know what I think, huh. Well I'll tell you then." I took a deep breath and held her eyes with my own, boring into them with as much sincerity as I could muster. "The truth is…as cheesy as it may sound, I thought you were too good to be true. The first time I saw you, I would have never expected you to be the infamous Yamanaka Ino. But when you started hitting on me that first time, I instinctively knew you were trouble. But despite knowing that, I wanted to see you again. I'll tell you exactly who I thought you were: a wolf in sheepskin, fallen angel, a sexy kitten I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. And I didn't. But in the morning after, I thought I'd end up like all those girls I've consoled before. I gave up men because I couldn't hold on to their hearts-- I didn't want to lose women as well. I _want_ someone in my life. Someone I can depend on, cry on, cherish and love like all those romance novels. Who _doesn't_ want someone like that? I saw that someone in you countless times, but I told myself to give it up. I've heard too many things about your acts. I mean, c'mon, I'm just a fledging musician. How can I ever expect someone like you to…return my feelings, huh?"

"I-is that why…you…"

"If you mean go up to your apartment to proclaim my undying love, then yeah, that's what I did. I'm such a dumbass right?

"No," she shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "I'm the real dumbass." She pulled me closer until our breasts pressed against each other. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I returned her awkward embrace.

"T-then, uh, shall we go eat now?" I squeaked. She cupped my cheek, brushing my lower lip softly with her thumb and captured me in a searing kiss. With my libido roaring to life, I figured food would have to wait until later. Much later.

* * *

_It wasn't long before the two of us moved out into an apartment big enough to accommodate both our needs. The two of us were happier than ever before. The looks on our friends' faces when the news came out were absolutely priceless. But, hey, even I wouldn't have thought. And it was really surprising, now that I think back to it. The brief time I knew her before we started dating must've been her most serious phases. Because since then, she's almost always a little bundle of energy. Maybe if I knew then, things would have been much simpler._

_And Temari, well she's not as much of an ass as I thought. Like did you know she lied about being straight? But I'll forgive her since I didn't think she knew. Her hook-up with that girl that stole Ino's clothes at the party was almost more surprising than Ino and I getting together. Almost. But not as interesting of course. _

_My career was looking a bit brighter as I suffered more hours during the day. That was fine with me though. I started playing in Temari's bar, The Façade, and gained lots of fans from that. At this rate, it wouldn't be long until I get signed onto a major label. As for Ino, well life took an interesting turn for her. She somehow found the model Uchiha's older brother, and started doing modelling gigs for his clothing line __Mustela Altaica Nocturnal, or M.A.N, I suppose. But since photography is still her biggest passion, she still hasn't given that up yet. One day, she always tells me, she'll be on the side of the runway instead of being on it. But I don't think she'd mind either way. _

_Now I know what you're thinking._

_But this is just another romance story, right? One of those happy ever afters? Well, I won't argue with you there but at least it's my own to tell. _

_And just to tell you, I fully intend to marry this girl. _

_-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have to admit I got a little bit lazy at one point with this one, but a lot of things didn't fit in my opinion. And summer school started for me recently so there probably won't be updates for a while, but I don't know. That's what I said last time, haha. Don't forget to review! They are very much appreciated. :D

* * *


End file.
